Dr. Paradigm
Dr. Luther Paradigm, also known as Piranoid when he transforms, is the main antagonist of the animated TV series Street Sharks. He is an evil scientist who creates monsters with genetic experiments. Movie In the movie - which can be taken as the first episode or first three episodes of the TV series - he obtained DNA from Ghengis Khan and Captain Blood to use on a swordfish and a lobster. Dr. Bolton, a respected scientist, tried to put a stop to Paradigm's experiments, but after injecting the swordfish and lobster with the DNA, mutating them into Slash and Slobster, he injected Bolton with DNA, transforming him into an unknown monster and taking his watch. When Bolton's sons John, Bobby, Coop, and Clint came over to the nuclear power plant, he injected them with shark DNA, transforming them into anthromoporphic sharks called the Street Sharks (renamed, respectively, Ripster, Streex, Slammu, and Jab. However, they used their power for good and not evil. Paradigm attempted to take over the city while maintaining a public image, claiming that the Street Sharks were dangerous and that Bolton transformed them. When Lena Mack told Guy in the Sky that Paradigm was responsible, he denied it and everyone believed him. In an attempt to eliminate the Street Sharks's loyalty, which he perceived as weakness, Paradigm planned to inject them with piranha DNA. This went wrong, as the resulting battle caused Paradigm to be injected with it instead, giving him piranha-like features. This form is called Piranoid. The DNA was unstable, so he returned to his original form, only transforming into Piranoid when he was angry. With the discovery of unstable DNA he sent Slash and Slobster to impersonate the Street Sharks in an attempt to frame them, however, Bends and Lena Mack revealed the truth to the city, and in a rage, Paradigm transformed into Piranoid, exposing him for the monster that he was. He attempted to use a smart bomb to destroy the city, however, the Street Sharks fought him in a final battle, ending with Piranoid grabbing onto a metal beam, Slammu biting it to send it falling, and Jab punching a hole in the ground below Piranoid, sending him falling to his apparent death before his lab was destroyed by the smart bomb, which the Street Sharks set to crash into the lab instead. The final scene shows Piranoid's arm in the rubble moving upward, hinting that he may still be alive. TV series Paradigm returns as the antagonist of the TV series as well. He creates more Seaviates, and at one point injects himself with iguana DNA, thinking it was velociraptor DNA, and is known as "Iguanoid". He is captured in the final episode when Bends takes control of his minions, and is imprisoned. Trivia *His hand re-emerging from the rubble echoes that of Shredder in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. He survives the first time but dies the second time after his hand re-emerges. This is similar to how Paradigm could be presumed dead in the miniseries alone, but in the TV series itself, of which the miniseries makes the first three episodes, returns to antagonize the sharks until the final episode. Interestingly enough the Street Sharks themselves share some similarities to the Teenate Mutant Ninja Turtles, except that the sharks hate pizza. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Scarred Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Fish Category:Predator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Crime Lord Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Supremacists Category:Evil Creator Category:Extremists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gadgeteers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Time-Travellers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Business Villains Category:Liars Category:Imposters Category:Control Freaks Category:Technopaths Category:Bombers Category:Laser-Users Category:Gunmen Category:Robot Pilots Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Criminals Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Crackers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Commercial Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Zoopaths Category:Slavedrivers Category:Hypnotists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Strategic Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Outright Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Mad Doctor Category:Hypocrites